


[Podfic] A fish hook, an open eye

by takola



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time was a mess, and Pete doesn't know if people like them get second chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A fish hook, an open eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a fish hook, an open eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482601) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> Cover-Art by Quintentsy
> 
> Authors Notes: Contains sex with one party heavily intoxicated, and the consequences of same.

Link to Audio Files:

  
[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?hr8l73wwt6qb7q7) (36MB) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?zuqw37g8kzl49h7) (19MB)

This podfic was recorded as part of the [#3AM Archivists Appreciation Meme](http://hananobira.dreamwidth.org/10129.html).


End file.
